The Mermaid's Locket
by CaitlynDreamsofMagicalThings
Summary: Hidden within America, five girls share a secret that nobody could ever expect. But, when troubles arise and the girls' friendship is at risk, they will have to risk everything to protect both their secret and each other. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I just want to say that I'm honored to have you read this story, and I hope that you like it! Okay, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and characters of my story!**

* * *

Riley Maliki stared at the ocean, memories running through her mind like a film. She could see her father, the blood pouring down his face like a waterfall. The looks on her mother and sister's face were indescribable when his remains were found, torn to shreds by the destructive animal. A few tears escaped her eyes, running down her tanned cheeks as her nose gave a soft sniffle. She stared at her reflection, hoping that one day her guilt and sorrows would consume her and take her away to her father so that she could hold him one last time. Instead, she saw herself and only herself.

Riley was only 8 when her father was killed, but now she was 15, and things had changed. She was a slender young thing, her tanned complexion revealing light freckles across her small nose and arched eyebrows above her green irises. The wind outside blew her light brown hair in front of her so that the waves curled into tiny knots, her white teeth surrounded by soft, full lips. She sighed, looking down at her navy bikini, denim shorts, tank top, and sneakers as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked across the Hawaiian Islands so many times before, so why was being in America so different? Maybe it was the different scenery, or the ever-changing weather conditions. She didn't really know, and she didn't intend to find out. All of a sudden, her blue iPhone buzzed to show her that someone was calling.

"Hey, mom," Riley greeted, wiping her tears away.

"Hi, honey. Are you on the way back? You've been out for a few hours."

"Yeah. I'll be home soon. I've been exploring, that's all."

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"'Kay."

But before she could hang up…

"Riley?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I love you, and so did he."

Saying "I love you", Riley jumped into the ocean to find her light blue top and mermaid tail sprouting from the usual batch of bubbles. Then, she raced across the ocean, reaching the docks before pulling herself out of the water. Immediately, she used her powers over wind to swipe the water from her body into a bubble. She then used her controlling power to throw the bubble of water into the sea, being careful that nobody noticed. Riley had been a mermaid for almost seven years, and changed in an unknown cave on Manolu Island. She remembered the magical day like it was yesterday…

* * *

 _Seven Years Earlier…_

 _It was warm outside, the sun beaming its bright, intense rays across the soft beach sand. It had been six months since the death of Riley's father, and the remaining family members were still recovering. There was Mrs. Maliki, her mother, and Maia Maliki, her sister, and Riley herself. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, white capris, flip-flops, and her hair was in a pair of pigtails. She stared at the sunset, not noticing her mother come from behind her. They were currently on a camping trip on Manolu Island, with Maia unpacking and setting everything up._

 _"Hi, sweetheart."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"How are you?"_

 _"Okay, I guess. I remember going here with daddy. We had so much fun…" Riley trailed off, looking down._

 _"Yes, you did. I remember when he went fishing with you. We always laughed at how cute you looked when you made a fish face with your cheeks and hands. Oh, how I missed those days," Mrs. Maliki said, holding her close._

 _"Well, that was before daddy was killed by the brat!"_

 _It was Maia, who overheard the conversation. She was the eldest, and behaved as a child. She also had the belief that the shark was made-up, that Riley killed her father because she wasn't his favorite (which was ridiculous and untrue). She never forgave Riley after that day so many months ago, even though the little girl was completely innocent. The younger sister turned to her, her face turning beet red._

 _"What? No, I didn't!" Riley squealed._

 _"Oh, yes you did! Why else would daddy save you, unless he felt sorry for you," Maia replied._

 _"You're lying! I was daddy's little girl, so stop being so mean to me."_

 _"No, you weren't, I was! Daddy loved me more. So, just do us a favor and leave, you little brat!" Maia screeched._

 _"Maia! You are being way out of line, so stop! Riley, she didn't mean - Riley, wait!" Mrs. Maliki interrupted, before her youngest ran off into the forest._

 _She ran and ran, only stopping when she fell and hurt her leg. She limped into the opening of a burrow, which she fell into. She slid down the sandy slide to the bottom, landing in pile of more sand. She coughed, spiting sand back onto the floor. She began to walk around as best she could, before coming upon a blue light that opened the view to a circular pool of blue water. She watched as the full moon began to rise over the hole on the ceiling of the cave, before noticing the pool begin to bubble and sparkle before her eyes. Fascinated, Riley dove into the glittering water, surfacing only moments later. She saw bubbles surrounded her legs, all before they went numb. Then, the bubbles disappeared from sight with the sparkles, along with the full moon. She pulled herself out of the moon pool, finding that her leg had completely healed itself. She then crawled out of the cave and went back to the camping site, not knowing of the miraculous discovery she would find the next day…_

* * *

Riley gathered herself before returning to her house, not knowing that others were on their way to sharing the same secret.

* * *

 **Okay! So, I hope that you liked the first chapter of my new story. Review what you think and I may continue. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I just want to thank bethy679 for the first review on this, because it inspired me to continue this! So, here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and characters of this story**!

* * *

Jenna Valkon watched the sunset from the shore, mesmerized by the glittering effect that it had on the sea. She always loved the beach, but certain developments kept her away from it. Jenna had dark brown hair that reached her waist and pale blue eyes that reminded many of the sky on a sunny day. Her body was slim from years of swimming in the pool, and her skin was gently fair. All in all, she was a pretty 15-year-old. She wore a white halter top with denim jeans and silver flats, and her hair was pulled back in the front. Jenna continued to stare off into Lala Land, almost not noticing someone trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Jen!"

The girl turned coming face to face with her best friend, Ashton Rainsford. She was athletic, with a fair complexion and a height of 5'4". Her strawberry blonde hair naturally went to her chest, but today she kept it in pigtails. Her deep brown eyes accented her entire look, along with her high cheekbones. Today, she was wearing a red tank top with denim shorts and gold sandals. They smiled at one another.

"Hey, Ash!"

"You want to go swimming? Nobody's around," Ashton suggested.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

It has been a while since they began swimming, and Jenna - with her silver mermaid tail - was exploring the colorful coral reefs. Ashton - with her red mermaid tail - was spending time with the marine life. See, the one good thing about being a mermaid - besides all of the wonderful swimming the person can endure - is having someone to share it with. All of a sudden, a light blue tail swam passed them, shocking both of the mermaids. They resurfaced.

"Did you see that?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Do you think it was another mermaid?" Ashton replied.

"Maybe. Let's follow it." Jenna decided.

And follow they did. However, when the mysterious tail went through the entrance to the moon pool, the girls panicked. They silently resurfaced in the cave, noticing the new mermaid's light brown hair and tanned skin tone. Then, the green-eyed girl turned, not expecting to find more like herself.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sorry. Who are you?" Jenna asked.

"Riley Maliki. You?" Riley said.

"I'm Ashton Rainsford, and this is my best friend, Jenna Valkon."

"Nice to meet you. So, how long have you been a mermaid?" Riley asked, curious.

"Five years," The girls said at the same time.

"Seven for me. So, do you have any powers?" Riley continued to question.

"Yeah. I can heat water and control fire and lightning," Ashton answered.

"And I can freeze water and control ice and snow," Jenna replied.

"Cool. I can control water and the wind," Riley said, demonstrating.

"Awesome!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"So… do you want to talk more about this at your house?" Riley asked Ashton, eager to learn more about them.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the second chapter! Tell me some ideas for a moon pool backstory in a review, and maybe I'll approve of it for my next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my plot and characters!**

* * *

Riley, Jenna, and Ashton were currently in Riley's beach-themed room, each trying to get situated on her bed. When they made themselves comfortable, they began to talk.

"Okay, so how did you become a mermaid?" Riley questioned.

"Well, it all started when I was at the beach with Jenna five years ago…"

* * *

 _Jenna and Ashton laid on their towels in the sandy beaches, allowing the sun to bathe them in its ever-lasting rays. It was intoxicatingly warm outside, leaving the wind to brush against their bodies from time to time. However, the peaceful sounds of the waves were brutally interrupted by the buzz of a cell phone._

 _"Ashton! Turn your phone off!" Jenna growled, as she was about to fall asleep._

 _"Sorry!... Hello?" Ashton answered._

 _"Where are you?!_

 _Ashton groaned. It was her bossy, irresponsible, greedy step-mother. Gosh, did she hate her!_

 _"At the beach."_

 _"What?! You were supposed to babysit Amber!"_

 _Amber was Ashton spoiled-rotten step-sister. She hated her, as well._

 _"Well, dad said that I could go if I had a friend with me."_

 _"You have friends? That's a surprise! Well, you're coming home right now!"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Ashton hung up before explaining to her best friend what her step-mother said. She didn't feel like going home, yet. She felt that the beach was like her second home, but she only stayed at her house because of her father. They loved one another, and tried to spent as much time together as possible. The only problems were her evil step-mother and Amber, as they always harassed her. Her dad said that he was trying to work things out with his new family, but it's been two years! How long was he going to make her wait to get rid of that witch and her daughter?_

 _"Well, before you go, can we go to the cave? I want to see it on a full moon," Jenna suggested._

 _The cave was found by the girls a week ago, and it was their favorite place to go. It included this small pool of water, which they loved to swim in. It was quiet there, so..._

 _"Sure, why not?" Ashton agreed._

* * *

 _The full moon was about to come over the volcano, and the girls were waiting for it. As the full moon passed over, the moon pool began to bubble and sparkle. Hypnotized, both girls dove into the pool, then felt a tingle run down their legs. Moments later, the moon vanished from sight._

 _"Wow, that was..." Jenna began, before trailing off._

 _"Weird. Let's get going, before I get grounded," Ashton finished._

* * *

"So, that's what happened," Ashton said.

"Wow! Did you get in trouble? Is your step-family still around?" Riley asked.

"Yes to both questions. I swear if I could just use my powers on them, I would -"

"Okay! So, how did you turn?" Jenna decided to change the subject.

"Well..." Riley began.

* * *

 _Minutes Later..._

"Oh my gosh! Your sister is so mean!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll say! I can't believe that she would say that stuff to her little sibling! I hate Amber, but I would never say that to her!" Ashton continued.

"Yeah, well...things haven't changed between us," Riley said.

"Well, we're sorry to hear that," Jenna said.

"Yeah," Ashton said.

Then, the girls continued to talk throughout the night, demonstrating each of their powers and reminiscing their times in Hawaii and Australia. Eventually, the trio fell asleep, not knowing of the others awaiting them.

* * *

 **Review Time! I hope that you liked it, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	4. AN

Okay! So guys, i really need ideas for chapters! If i don't get anything, then i will have to delete this story. I only have two simple ideas, but i need more to keep the story going! So, please review an idea or two and ill try to continue the story! Please, this story is depending on you.


End file.
